El ángel de nuestra vida
by NagatoYuki-chan
Summary: Musa descubre, mediante una carta, como fueron los años más bonitos de su madre, como se enamoró de su padre y como fue el recuerdo más hermoso que los dos tuvieron.Descubrirá que la historia de una vida surge si le tienes afecto y ganas... pésimo summary


**Hola, que tal…Por fin mis musas me han dado una idea para un bendito oneshot. Que feliz estoy, si vierais mi cara (XD). **

Miró por la ventana otra vez. Ahora tenía dos semanas para disfrutarlas, con su padre en su casa y con él, con su novio.

-Musa ya hemos llegado-le dice Riven que está a su lado.

Ella reacciona. Los dos cogieron sus maletas y bajaron de la nave. Allí los esperaba uno de los socios de Oboe, padre de Musa, para recogerlos y llevarlos a su casa.

Al llegar, una criada y un mayordomo les cogieron sus pertenencias.

-Señorita, su padre me ha dicho que le comunique que va a tardar en llegar.

-No te preocupes. Puedes retirarte.

Los dos cogieron las maletas de los chicos y se dirigieron dentro de la casa. Musa se da cuenta de una cosa.

-Lleva las dos maletas a mi habitación-le grita a la chica.

-Señorita, su padre también me dijo que ni se le pase por la cabeza que van a dormir en la misma habitación.

Riven no pudo evitar reírse.

-Musa a mi me da igual-le susurra al oído-con estar contigo por el día me basta.

Ella lo miró resignada. Su padre que antiguo era aunque no estuviera en su casa.

-Vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia el gran jardín trasero que había en la casa.

-Mira quiero enseñarte una cosa-Musa le agarró del brazo y se lo llevo hacia una gran secuoya que había cerca de una gran cascada (menudo jardín que tiene cascada y todo XD)-¿Qué te parece?

-Es enorme…-dijo mirándolo más de cerca.

Los dos se sentaron a lomos del gran árbol mirando como caía el agua en la mini catarata. Musa no sabía como empezar la conversación que llevaba meses pensando para él. Al final cogió un poco de aire y se armó de valor, de mucho valor para preguntárselo.

-Riven, nunca nos has hablado de tu familia. ¿Por qué?

Él miró la hierba que había a su alrededor. Esa pregunta se la iban a hacer algún día, sobre todo por que todos sabían quienes eran los familiares del grupo pero de él no sabían nada.

-Musa, eso forma parte de mi pasado. Fue algo muy doloroso lo que me pasó…

-Pero me lo puedes contar a mí-le puso su mano en su brazo-si quieres, no se lo voy a decir a nadie.

-Créeme Musa, no es tan fácil de contar el pasado.

-"Seguro que tuvo que ser muy duro"-pensó Musa.

Oboe llegó una hora después que los jóvenes. Los pilló bañándose en la piscina, juntos. No dijo nada y volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió hacia la su casa. Ya habría tiempo de echar reprimendas.

Cuando los dos jóvenes entraron, mojados y con las toallas por encima , Oboe no pudo evitar decirlo:

-Veo que os habéis divertido-dijo Oboe sentado en su sillón de cuero detrás de su mesa revisando unos papeles mientras el mayordomo le volvía a poner más café.

Musa se asustó un poco al oír a su padre.

-Papa… creía que llegabas más tarde.

-Pues no hija no te libras de tu viejo ni queriendo.

Su hija se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Musa, ve para tu habitación, yo tengo que hablar con Riven.

Ella le puso cara de interrogante y obedeció. El mayordomo fue rápido en ponerle más café y salió por así decirlo corriendo de allí, porque tenía pánico las veces en las que su señor se enfadaba o simplemente se mosqueaba.

Musa se quedó al otro lado de la pared. Se aseguró de que ningún criado/a, o el mayordomo propio de su padre pasaban cerca del pasillo así que puso el oído en la pared y escuchó:

-Riven-dejó los papeles en su mesa y lo observó de arriba abajo, chico atlético, buena complexión, guapo, audaz y astuto. El chico perfecto para su hija pero aún así había que dejar ciertas cosas claras-desde el concierto que dio Musa en Fuente roja y te he aceptado como novio de mi única hija-lo de única lo recalcó mucho.

-Papa…-dijo Musa muy bajo desde el otro lado de la pared

-Y nos alegramos mucho de que aceptara nuestra relación-dijo Riven muy sereno.

-Bien dicho-dijo Musa con alegría muy bajito.

-Pero como he dicho antes, ella es mi única hija y quiero pensar a toda costa de que ella va estar bien.

Riven tragó saliva.

-Sabe usted que conmigo va a estar muy bien.

-Me gustaría tener la certeza de ello. Entiende que desde que murió Marlín, mi preocupación fue ella y solo ella. ¿Sabes a donde quiero ir a parar?-dijo esta vez en un tono más o menos amenazante.

-¡Ya basta papá!-en ese momento entró Musa, un poco más seca.

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas-dijo Oboe.

Musa se acercó a su padre, se puso delante de su mesa y lo miró a sus ojos.

-Dejar de vigilarme, de protegerme. No tengo ocho años tengo dieciocho y se muy bien que es lo que me conviene. Para mi tu siempre serás mi padre pero ahora ha llegado el momento de hacer mi vida a mi manera. ¡Es que no lo entiendes!-unas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y salió enfadada, enojada, enfurecida, de esa sala.

Riven salió detrás de ella para pararla. Oboe se volvió a sentar en su sillón. Abrió el último cajón de su escritorio y sacó una foto de su difunta mujer.

-Marlín…si estuvieras aquí sabrías que hacer.

Musa subió corriendo por las escaleras, por casi tira a unas sirvientas que estaban limpiando. En vez de ir a su habitación se fue al ático. Era su sitio favorito para ir a desahogarse. Abrió la puerta, la cerró tras de si y echó el cerrojo. Se fue hacia el punto más alejado y empezó a llorar. Su padre no tenía ningún derecho a hablarle a su novio de esa forma.

-Mama si estuvieras aquí, me entenderías y no dejarías que papa me tratase como si fuera una niña…-se secó las lágrimas que le seguían cayendo por los ojos. Entonces vio una caja arrinconada con mucho polvo. Se acercó y le quitó un poco el polvo con la toalla. Vio que ponía en la caja el nombre de su madre en letras grandes MARLÍN.

Musa extrañada, aunque fue más la curiosidad, la abrió. Vio algunas cosas que ya había visto de pequeñas, como una foto en la que estaba su madre con su padre recibiendo premios por su carrera como cantante. Su padre era dueño de la discografía más importante de todo Melody y su madre fue una de las cantantes de más prestigio.

Sacó también la mantita que bordó y cosió para ella cuando nació.

-Esa dichosa enfermedad acabó con tu vida… si hubieses tenido unos meses más, lo que yo hubiese dado por tener unos recuerdos más contigo-otras lágrimas corrieron por su cara. Sin darse cuenta iban a parar a otra cosa que estaba allí en la caja. Ella lo vio y lo sacó también. Se sentó en su toalla y le quitó un poco el polvo. Vio de quien era y para quien iba-¿mi madre me escribió una carta…-le dio la vuelta y observó que era bastante vieja-¿Cuándo me la escribió?

La abrió y sacó su contenido. Vio su fecha y se sorprendió.

-Me la escribió dos meses antes de su muerte…-no sabía si leerla. A lo mejor contenía algo muy doloroso que la iba a hacer sufrir mucho más, pero su madre llevaba diez años muerta. ¿Que más da? Se acomodó todo lo que pudo y empezó a leerla:

_12 de diciembre de 1998_

_Mi querida niña, no se cuanto me queda o si podré pasar estas Navidades con vosotros. Tu padre es muy cabezota, ya le conoces, prefiere no decirte nada para que no sufras, aunque cuando llegue el día será inevitable._

_Se perfectamente que cuando yo no esté el te cuidará muy bien. Oboe… Musa… si supierais cuanto os amo. Tu eres la hija que siempre soñé tener y tu padre, el marido perfecto. Recuerdo todo lo que pasamos él y yo para estar juntos…_

Paró de leer porque esto le parecía extrañamente familiar. Tomó mucho aire y siguió leyendo:

…_en nuestros tres años de noviazgo. Te hemos dado una versión rápida de cómo nos conocimos, pero yo te quiero dar la versión más profunda. La que quiero que recuerdes cuando yo no esté aquí. Verás:_

"_Yo tenía unos dieciocho años. Estaba en la ópera haciendo unas pruebas para un casting muy importante. Yo sabía que no tenía muchas posibilidades porque había otras que tenían más cualidades que yo. Cuando me tocó exponer mis dotes con la voz noté que alguien me estaba mirando. Lo vi un poco de reojo pero no le di mucha importancia. Al cabo de una semana me llamaron y me dijeron que me aceptaban. ¡Te lo puedes creer!..._

Ella ya sabía esta parte pero ahora podía sentir cada letra escrita por su madre en su propia carne. Prosiguió leyendo:

_Cuando fui a la ópera, encontré al director del casting y al chico que me había estado viendo. Era tu padre ese chico. El director me lo presentó. Recuerdo cuando me cogió la mano y le dio un beso como saludo. Que roja me puse… a partir de ese momento él y yo nos hicimos muy amigos. Siempre que terminaba yo de ensayar él me recogía en su coche (no se muy bien como se llaman en la serie XD). En los viajes de la ópera a mi casa, él me contaba quien era o más bien quienes eran sus padres y esa era la razón por la que él estaba aquí. Yo no tenía mucho que contar, solo que provenía de una familia humilde y trabajadora. Hasta ese punto éramos solo dos amigos que compartían algo en común, la música aunque yo empezaba a sentir algo inexplicable._

_Lo que ocurrió después fue algo que jamás lo olvidaré y marcó un antes y un después en mi vida como persona y como mujer._

_Ese día estaba lloviendo a cantaros, se me olvidó el paraguas todo hay que decirlo. Yo salí de la ópera y no vi a Oboe a fuera esperándome. Me extrañé mucho pero como estaba lloviendo, las preguntas me las dejé para más tarde así que me fui corriendo. Llegué a mi casa sana y salva (XD) pero al estar de espaladas a la puerta vi algo raro, pero bonito. Ante mí había un camino hecho de pétalos de rosa, mi favorita. En un principio debería de haberme asustado pero no fue así. Deje mi abrigado en el perchero y caminé hasta el comedor intrigada. Encontré una mesa arreglada para una cena romántica. Y detrás de mí estaba tu padre arreglado de una forma informal, aunque ahora sea muy disciplinado, y me dijo que le costó más que el portero le diera la llave de mi casa que preparar esto. Yo con mis ojos casi a punto de llorar de alegría lo abracé con toda mi alma. Los siguientes recuerdos fueron como estrellitas que iban apareciendo en nuestro firmamento de enamorados. Él me presentó a sus padres, yo le presenté a los míos. Tres años después nos dimos "el si quiero". A simple vista, Musa, esto parece uno de esos actos de locura juvenil que cometes por amor…_

Paró porque hasta ese punto era demasiado. "_Esos actos de locura juvenil que cometes por amor"_. Esa frase hacía honor a cuando Riven se peleó con Ophir por ella, aunque fue más bien un malentendido. Suspiró y siguió leyendo interesada.

…_sin saber como será tu futuro. Pero yo ya tenía mis ideas hechas. _

_Los siguientes pasajes de mi vida ya los conoces, viajes por todo Magix, conciertos con los discos que editaba la discografía de tus abuelos, escapadas románticas que hacíamos tu padre y yo, las óperas en las que yo participaba,… el siguiente recuerdo fue uno de los más nostálgicos de mi vida. Fue cuando mi madre, tu abuela, me dijo adiós para siempre. Una mísera caída desencadenó una semana de sufrimiento para todos, para ella y sobre todo para mí. Pero sus últimos segundos de vida, los que se los dedicas a toda la familia, no fue así. Ella ya sabía que había hecho todo por lo que había luchado, sin embargo le faltaba una cosa. Esos segundos me los dedicó a mí. Me dijo:"Cuidalá por que será el ángel de vuestra vida…"lo sabía ella sin yo saberlo. Dos semanas después me hice las pruebas y entonces descubrimos que yo ya estaba embarazada de ti. Musa tu abuela antes de morir ya sabía que te estaba gestando. Pero el momento más emotivo de mi vida…_

La carta ya estaba llegando a su fin. Aún así ella presentía que el pasaje de la vida de su madre, Marlín, y el que jamás iba a olvidar era este.

…_fue cuando tú naciste. Nunca te hemos hablado de esta parte, a pesar de ser el momento más dulce que vivimos tu padre y yo, por que también fue el más amargo. Los dolores se hacían cada vez más fuertes, las enfermeras no hacían más que salir y entrar, la comadrona no paraba de decirme un poco más y tu padre, imagínatelo, dándome fuerzas y preocupándose de mí y de ti. Llegó un punto en que la comadrona me dijo:"o tú o ella". Yo no podía creer que me dijera eso pero es que esa era una situación en la que todos creían que ya no se podía hacer nada…_

-Por eso jamás me hablabais de cómo fue aquello. El peor momento de vuestra vida fue ese…-murmuró Musa.

_Entonces recordé lo que tu abuela me dijo nueve meses antes. No, tú no debías de morir, así que utilicé todas las fuerzas que me quedaban para poder darte a luz. Oboe y la comadrona fueron los primeros en ver como naciste. Tu padre radiaba felicidad, la matrona parecía sorprendida porque pensaba que al final no ibas a poder nacer…pero cuando ella te puso en mis brazos, yo estaba simplemente feliz por que sabía que ibas a nacer, porque eras el angelito que alumbraba mi vida a partir de ese momento. Si hija, tú abuela, ya sabía como ibas a ser antes de nacer…los siguientes recuerdos fueron los años más bellos, tú ya los conoces. Pero mi vida de suma felicidad acabó cuando me detectaron el cáncer en la garganta y ya no se podía hacer nada._

_Musa quiero que comprendas que escribir esto me ha sido un poco difícil porque sería como aceptar que yo dentro de poco ya no estaré aquí pero sabes que, yo se que todo por lo que he luchado ya lo he conseguido y me siento feliz de ello._

_Musa, hija mía cuando seas mayor sigue tu vida, ámala como nadie. Conoce el amor, haz tus sueños realidad… por que esos años nadie te los va a quitar, por que se quedarán en tu memoria y en tu corazón como a mí._

_Para terminar quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo, aunque falte…Adiós hija. _

_Posdata: Que tu padre te acueste antes de las doce que si no luego tienes pesadillas. _

-Mama…-esta vez lloró como nunca, había leído la historia de su madre, indudablemente la historia de la vida más hermosa que había visto y oído. Dejó la carta en el sobre y la volvió a meter en la caja. Bajó rápidamente del ático y vio a su padre, le dio un abrazo muy grande y un beso, ahora comprendía que él solo buscaba su bienestar, su felicidad, a su manera. Después fue a su habitación y ahí le esperaba su hombre. Lo miró y le dio un beso cálido en sus labios.

-Veo que ya has resuelto tu rencilla con tu padre-dijo atónito, Riven.

-Bueno he tenido un poco de ayuda…-dijo con una sonrisa, Musa.

-Ya veo-dijo él mirándola fijamente.

Al final Musa le comprendió, si el pasado de Riven era algo doloroso ella lo iba a ayudar a tapar esas heridas creando su propia historia, la vida que ellos tenían por delante, juntos.

En es momento Musa recordó una canción de un CD que le había regalado Bloom por su cumpleaños. Dice:

**Aunque estas lágrimas me digan lo contrario  
y los días llenos de silencios no se van  
aunque cada tarde trae sujetas tus palabras  
y este viento fuerte grita que no estas**

**A pesar de todo lo que estoy pasando a diario  
y a pesar de lo que nunca te pude decir  
yo te doy las gracias por todo lo que vivimos  
este amor tan grande se quedo conmigo**

**Préstame tus fuerzas dame tu ternura  
déjame decirte que la vida es dura  
quiero que tu sepas que aquí estas conmigo  
aunque el cruel destino haya pagado mal  
háblame en silencio quítame estas dudas  
acaricia mi alma vuélvete la luna  
para contemplarte y decirte te extraño  
para dedicarte todo lo que soy  
porque son tus ojos con los que veo**

**Y si las distancias con los sueños se hacen cortas  
por estar contigo no quisiera despertar  
y hoy quiero decirte que olvidarte es imposible  
este amor tan grande vive aquí conmigo**

**Préstame tus fuerzas dame tu ternura  
déjame decirte que la vida es dura  
tengo la certeza de que estas conmigo  
y que el tiempo nunca nos va a separar  
háblame en silencio quítame estas dudas  
déjame sentirte vuélvete la luna  
para contemplarte y decirte te extraño  
para darte el alma con esta canción  
porque son tus ojos con los que veo  
y es que son tus ojos con los que miro yo  
con los que miro yo…**

**La canción se llama vuélvete la luna y la canta Shaila Durcal. **

**Es mi primer oneshot espero que os haya gustado. Hasta luego . **

**Posdata: dejarme reviews porfi (XD)si os ha gustado. Este oneshot se lo quiero dedicar a mi abuelo que lo hecho mucho de menos.**


End file.
